


You are the Moon, dear love, and I the Sea

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attemp at Humour, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Sirens and Werewolves are enemies, except when they are not. The story of the courting between Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy as they try to bridge the gap between their people.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You are the Moon, dear love, and I the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Now and Always Vine, which I definitely recommend you check out!

Robb cursed everyone and everything he knew as the winds picked up and the ship he was on listed dangerously in the water. Men scurried around the deck, and of it wasn’t for the ever burning scent of salt, Robb was sure he would be able to smell their fear as water rushed onto the deck from the higher waves.

The fucking sirens’ fault no doubt. The cowardly sea dwellers who preferred to drag men into the water to drown rather than meet them tooth to claw to sword the way that honourable beings did.

A sudden burst of gladness filled his chest at having had to leave Grey-Wind behind, his bonded wolf would have been miserable with the floor rolling beneath his paws. He was still a little bitter that he had been forbidden from bringing him in the first place, but at least he knew his wolf was happily being pampered by his sister. 

A large wave swept over the deck, carrying with it those few men unlucky enough to not have hold of rope. Robb growled at the sight, his wolf wanting to rise to the surface to avenge them, but it would be useless, the sea could no more be defeated than the air itself. No, he would have to wait to take his revenge, have to wait until he had the siren responsible before him before he could avenge those lost.

He was so caught up in thoughts of revenge and of placating his wolf that he lost track of his surroundings and so was caught off guard when the next giant wave crashed over the ship.

His feet were knocked from under him and the rope wrenched from his grip, and with a shout Robb was thrown into the depths of the ocean. 

He plunged under the water, the dark weight of it pushing down on him as the breath was knocked from his lungs. He thrashed around, desperately trying to find the surface to find air, but no sooner had his head broke the surface was he forced under again.

He started to panic. His lungs were screaming for air. His vision started to cloud.

And then, as though sent by the gods, arms wrapped around him. Strong arms, ones which had no trouble pulling him through the water and keeping his head above it.

After what felt like hours and yet somehow no time at all, he felt rock against his back. The small rough shale of a beach, and the solid feeling which told him he was on firm land again.

Slowly, carefully he blinked open his salt encrusted eyes to meet the gaze of his saviour. 

Sea green eyes looked down at him, framed beneath sandy curls. A strong nose above red lips. Beautiful and yet there was something… off about it.

A tail flicked into the corner of his vision, one with black and gold scales. A tail attached to his rescuer.

A siren. He had been saved by a siren.

Worse than that, if the colours of the siren’s tail were anything to go by, he had been saved by a Greyjoy.

—

Theon paced around his room, his hands running through his hair in frustration. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid, he had been so caught up in the beauty of the man who had fallen in the water that he had not realised who he was. 

He had taken him all the way to the shore, the man delirious from the salt water he had consumed. It was not until he had laid the man upon the beach, not until the man’s eyes had opened, that he realised who he was.

Pure silver flashed as the man’s eyes opened, quick but unmistakable. The man was a werewolf. 

A Stark werewolf, for only they had the true silver eyes, other werewolves had a tinge of copper or blue to theirs. Or at least, that was what everyone said, it was rare to get close enough to view a werewolf’s eyes and live to tell the tale.

The werewolf he had saved had not seemed like a bloodthirsty beast though, there was no crazed look on his face, the type Rodrick and Maron had liked to scare him with when he was a fry. 

No, he was beautiful instead, with thick red hair that Theon just wanted to dig his fingers into, and bright blue eyes, the same shade of the summer sky. He wondered if his wolf form would have the same red tinge to his fur, or if it would be the pale silvery grey which the Starks were known for.

Theon would have no chance to see it though, not unless he was facing the wolf on the battlefield. 

He sighed again and tried to push the wolf he had saved out of his mind, it would do him no good to dwell upon things that could not be. 

* * *

There were advantages and disadvantages to being a werewolf, this Robb knew with a certainty. 

The advantages were fairly obvious, increased strength and stamina, a sense of family and  _ pack _ which other species did not have. And 

One major disadvantage was the amazing sense of smell that Robb - and all his siblings - had. It was brilliant when he was trying to track someone, less so when he could smell exactly what had been going on in Jon’s room the previous night with a dryad. 

He really didn’t need to know what his (two months) younger brother had been doing. Not when Robb himself was feeling lonely. 

Jon opened the door with a self satisfied smirk, his expression making it obvious that he knew just what Robb could smell. 

“What is it you need this time?” 

Robb adopted a mock insulted expression, “Can I not merely wish to see my baby brother?”

“When you’re looking like that with your nose wrinkled up in disgust? No. You want something, so spit it out.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother, into the room. There was a lump under Jon’s bed covers, but he tried not to pay attention to it, if he ignored it then he could still pretend his brother was as innocent as Rickon (despite the evidence his nose was providing him that such a thing was most emphatically untrue).

“I met someone-” He started but was cut off by Jon.

“Was is Talisa again? Or Jeyne? Or a new girl this time?” Jon grinned before his face fell, “Please tell me it’s not another dryad, you  _ know _ they are flighty and won’t stick around.” 

“Hey!” A head of black curls emerged from Jon’s bed, “I resent that Jon Snow!”

Robb determinedly looked away from the pale green skin that had been exposed, as Jon tried to comfort his beau from the insult he had offered.

“If we could return to my problem?” He asked through gritted teeth when the scent of lust started to fill the air.

“Of course.” Jon sounded far too smug for his own good, “Tell me more about this person you’ve met.”

“Well he, he saved me actually. When I was attacked by the sirens, he dragged me to shore.” Robb scrubbed a hand sheepishly over the back of his head.

“He?” Jon raised an eyebrow, “And he saved you? How romantic. Wait… please tell me this rescuer was a neriad?”

Robb grimaced, “No, he, he’s a siren. And more than that-“ He said in a rush, “But I think he’s a Greyjoy as well.”

Jon groaned, “Fucks sake Stark, you sure know how to pick them, don’t you.”

Robb really couldn’t do anything but smile sheepishly. It was true he had spectacularly bad luck with the people he fell for, but it did have to be said that at least none of them before the Greyjoy had been sworn enemies of his family. 

“Why are you even fighting with the sirens anyway?” Jon’s companion asked, the blankets now wrapped securely around his torso.

Robb and Jon looked at each other. They honestly didn’t know, and when they told him, the dryad shook his head in exasperation.

“Well if you don’t know then surely it isn’t important.” The dryad said in a tone so reasonable it could only be mocking, “Maybe just go to the beach and talk to the siren? If you are both high enough status then maybe you can stop the war as well?”

As much as Robb resented the reasonable tone of voice, he did have to admit that Jon’s companion had a point. He wouldn't solve any problem by just sitting around and moping.

* * *

Theon was moping. 

He wouldn’t call it moping, but as Yara so helpfully pointed out, he wasn’t the one to see his mopey-dick-ness every time he left his room. 

He couldn’t get the werewolf out of his head, those red curls and the way that his eyes had flashed from a clear blue to a piercing silver. 

Even Smiler has swum away from him in disgust at his moping, and Smiler was perhaps his most loyal companion. 

“Theon! Theon! Theon!” Qarl, Yara’s snotty little dolphin friend burst into Theon’s rooms, “Yara said to tell you that someone on the surface is calling for you! She said to tell you to get your mopey-dick-ness up there now! Or she’ll slap you into a deep sea trench!”

Theon hated Qarl. He was completely wrapped around Yara’s fins, and he  _ knew  _ that Yara had sent him as a spy before. He also knew that if he didn’t do what Qarl had just said it would make its way back to Yara and she would carry through with her threat.

He swum towards the surface, undoubtedly some other minion of Yara’s would tell him where to go beyond that, and sure enough another prissy dolphin directed him to the same beach where he had left the werewolf. 

He started to have suspicions about who was waiting there for him, and his traitorous heart started to beat even faster. It wasn’t that he wanted to see the werewolf again, only, he wanted to see the werewolf again. If only to tell himself that Stark’s eyes really weren’t that blue, and his hair really wasn’t that red. 

Except, when he beheld the man awaiting him on the shore he found if anything his memory had dulled the appearance of the Stark. 

The bright sunlight glinted off red hair, the brightest thing for miles around, and Theon found he had to take a moment to prepare before showing himself to the werewolf. He didn’t want to embarrass himself after all.

He swum up to the beach, and it was only when he was leaning upon one of the great rocks which littered the shore that he called out to the wolf. 

“I heard you were looking for me?” He called out, and grinned as the werewolf startled.

“Aye.” Stark grinned, “I wanted to thank you for rescuing me the other day, I know you didn’t have to.”

Quite against his will Theon felt heat rise in his cheeks, “It was no trouble. We sirens are covetous of beautiful things after all, and it would have been a shame to let your beauty perish in the sea.”

Much to his delight Stark also started to blush, a sight that left Theon feeling on a much more even footing with the werewolf. 

“If you say so, but I am by no means beautiful when you compare me to others in my family.” The werewolf’s eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled. “I’m Robb by the way, Robb Stark.”

Theon smiled back, “Well if you are not the most beautiful in your family then the gods must have wept to behold the others, Robb Stark. My name is Theon Greyjoy.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you properly, Theon Greyjoy.” And Drowned God, but Robb Stark did actually sound like it was a pleasure. “Tell me then, do you often save those you deem beautiful, or was it just me who was special?” 

Oh Robb Stark was  _ good _ , Theon could feel his heart beating even more wildly in his chest at those laughing blue eyes and knew he was head over tail for him. 

“Well it isn’t often that a beautiful wolf falls into the sea, in fact, I would say you are the first I have rescued.” 

A blush filled Robb Stark’s face, one that coloured his skin almost as red as his hair. 

“I- I know it might sound strange.” Robb said, “But would we be able to talk again, only I already feel a friendship with you, and would be loathe to lose it.” 

Theon could not help himself, he leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips.

“I would like that very much.”

* * *

“Grey Wind, come back!” 

Robb’s voice echoed across the beach, and Theon smiled to himself as he heard the werewolf’s voice. 

For once he was the early one, for once he had arrived before Robb, not summoned by an impertinent dolphin or jellyfish. 

He startled though as a giant wolf suddenly appeared before him, and a rough tongue bathed his face in saliva.

Theon was just about to yell for Robb to come and save him, when a second wolf - one equally as large, only with red fur instead of grey - knocked the first off him. The two wolves wrestled playfully on the ground, until they seemed to remember he was there. 

The red wolf seemed to ripple before his eyes, until Robb Stark stood before him in all his naked glory. Theon struggled with where to look, whether to look upon his friend’s face, or whether to sneak a peek at his chiseled muscles. 

“Sorry about that,” Robb scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “Grey Wind can be a little excitable sometimes. He’s been excited to meet you.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you too Grey Wind.” Theon said solemnly. “You need to make sure you take good care of your master, because I can’t always be around to save him.”

Grey Wind cocked his head, and let out a little yip which Theon took to be one of agreement. 

“I’m not his master.” Robb interjected, “He’s my bonded wolf. A bit like a brother really, he makes sure I’m never without pack.”

“I’ve not heard that before.” Theon said, “We were always taught that every wolf was a werewolf, just that some of you preferred to remain human and some as wolves.” 

“That is also true. My littlest brother would be a wolf near full time if Mother allowed it.”

Robb suddenly shivered, as though his body had just realised that it was uncovered in the cold wind. He shifted back into his wolf form and bounded back across the sands, to where Theon assumed he had left his clothes. 

Theon looked at Grey Wind. Grey Wind looked at Theon. And Theon had the strangest feeling he was being judged, and that he would not like the result if he was deemed to be unworthy of Robb. 

That was fine, he didn’t need a wolf’s approval for a friendship. 

(Although the sneaking suspicion that he might want something  _ more  _ than friendship started to creep up on Theon as he looked in those knowing eyes.) 

* * *

“I have something for you.” Theon said when Robb arrived at the beach, the siren already there and waiting.

Robb was not ashamed to say he had perked up at that, Theon bringing him a gift was something new, something exciting.

“I found this in a wreck the other day, and I remembered seeing people playing with these before with dogs.” Theon said slowly, as he reached into his bag to show something to Robb.

Robb’s eyes widened when he saw the object, it was a ball! 

He loved balls, always had, and one of his favourite things when in his wolf form was to race his siblings to them. 

“Ball! Ball! Ball!” Robb bounced in place, uncaring of the way Theon’s face twisted into an amused grin. 

“I was right then! Uhh, what do I do with it?” 

Robb locked his gaze onto the green ball. “Throw it. I’ll bring it back, and you throw it again.”

“Oh.” Theon nodded his head, “Like pufferfish catch then. Ready?”

Robb shifted into his wolf form and nodded eagerly, he could hardly wait! 

Theon threw the ball as hard as he could, and Robb zoomed after it, his paws scrabbling against pebbles and sending sand flying everywhere. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he felt pure joy filling his soul. 

He found the ball and rushed it back to Theon to be thrown again, as fast as his feet could carry him. It was a cycle that continued a few times, up until something very strange happened and Robb found he could not see the ball Theon had thrown. 

He stopped and looked around. There was no sight of the ball, no glimpse of its brightly painted wooden surface. Robb turned back to Theon in confusion, only to see the green ball still in the siren’s hands and laughter erupting from his lips. 

“You had a ball in your hands and didn’t throw it.” 

He could not believe the betrayal, the cruelty, he thought he and Theon were  _ friends! _ Friends did not pretend to throw balls and then laugh when Robb chased after something that wasn’t there. 

A low growl escaped Robb’s throat, and he started to stalk back to a still laughing Theon. His paws padded gently on the sand, and he knew he was as quiet and as swift as when he was chasing a rabbit. 

He did not pause to pounce, only leapt into the air when he was close enough he would land on Theon. In mid air he changed form, back into his human shape, and landed atop Theon his hands pinning the siren’s above his head.

He pressed his face close to Theon’s, and transferred his hold of Theon’s hands to just one of Robb’s. 

“Mine.” He growled, taking the ball, “My ball.”

Theon was no longer laughing. No, instead his eyes were wide and his heart had picked up its pace, even faster than its usual fast beat. 

A tiny part of Robb felt guilty for scaring Theon, but he had to know that it wasn’t acceptable for him to just  _ pretend  _ to throw a ball. It was a breach of trust and not fair.

“I’m sorry.” Theon gulped and shifted slightly, his heart still beating fast despite the fact that Robb had started to move away. 

It was all very strange. 

* * *

Smiler was a grumpy bastard. He always had been, even as a young seal Theon had saved from a fisherman’s net. He was loyal though, and best of all he never reported to Yara anything that Theon did. 

He was also adorable and very huggable, not that Theon would ever say so out loud.

He wanted Smiler to meet Robb, and Robb’s very fluffy wolf. For some reason he had the feeling that Smiler and Grey Wind would get along well, and if they did then surely it was just another reason for Theon to keep seeing Robb?

Smiler shot Theon an unimpressed look as he started to swim up and down the bay restlessly, Robb was late. Robb was never late and surely that meant something had gone wrong. Smiler didn’t seem to think so though, he just lay down and sunned himself on a particularly comfortable looking rock.

Theon was not ashamed to admit that sometimes he would quite like to have Smiler’s life. He always seemed very unhurried and unbothered by the world around him.

“Theon!” Robb hurried across the sand towards him, a smile on his face and a bag slung over his shoulder. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

Theon smiled at the werewolf, “No, not long at all. Besides, I had Smiler to keep me company.”

He gestured to Smiler, and Theon’s smile only widened as Robb’s mouth pursed in confusion at the name which did not fit the grumpy seal.

“Is there a reason behind his name?” Robb asked slowly.

“It just fits him so well!” Theon laughed, “No, the fact that it doesn’t really work annoys my sister so he was named for that.”

Robb’s eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled, “I can certainly understand that. Sometimes it’s very important to irritate a sibling.” 

Robb reached into his bag and produced a bright yellow object. At first Theon thought it might be a ball, for it was around that size. Then he wondered if it was another toy or food of some sort, for he saw that it was not round enough to be a ball. 

He tilted his head questioningly and not for the first time regretted that his tail prevented him from actually moving closer to Robb.

“Here,” Robb moved closer, “You said you wanted to try it. It’s a lemon, the fruit which flavoured those cakes I brought a few weeks ago.” 

Theon took the fruit, it’s skin felt wavy in his hand, and it was pleasantly warmed from Robb’s skin. 

There was a strange smile on Robb’s face, but he brushed it off. No doubt Robb was just thinking about something which he had done to irritate a sibling. 

It couldn’t be about the fruit, not when the cakes he had eaten had been both sweet and tart, flavours which Theon had loved so very much. 

Theon bit into the fruit, and immediately spat it back out again. 

His mouth was burning, his tongue felt like a jellyfish had swum across it. How could this fruit, the same one which Robb had sworn made those delicious cakes, taste so- so violent? 

He looked between Robb and the fruit with a betrayed expression. An expression which only deepened when he saw the amusement on Robb’s face. The werewolf had known that it would happen, and yet he gave Theon no warning. 

To make matters even worse somehow, Theon just knew Smiler was laughing at him as well, even if his face was as grumpy as ever. 

* * *

The tip of something fluffy caught Robb’s eye, his great foe, the one enemy he had not yet caught. Perhaps this time it was unaware, perhaps this time he would win. 

He darted after it, but it was just as fast as he was, always ever so slightly out of reach. Around and round he went, until his muscles started to burn and his tongue lolled out of his mouth 

Robb collapsed to the floor, panting hard as he shifted back to human form. 

“I had always thought that was a myth.” Theon laughed.

Robb pouted at him, “It isn’t funny, it’s humiliating when people laugh.”

And it was, he hated how everyone seemed to comment upon it. He had no shame while doing it, it was fun after all, but afterwards everyone seemed to look upon him with a humiliating sort of humour.

“I am sorry for laughing,” And Theon did sound like he was truthful, “But to see you chasing your tail was just too much.”

Robb huffed, he did not see what was so amusing about a perfectly acceptable way to express joy. None of his siblings or Father understood it either, although Mother had snorted and tried to cover her obvious smile with her hand when they asked her. 

“Well how would you like it if I laughed when you jumped out the water like a dolphin?” He pouted.

Theon sidled closer, “I know, it was mean of me to laugh. Let me make it up to you.”

Robb perked up at that, those words would mean one of two things, a new ball or a kiss, and he wasn’t sure which one he preferred the thought of. 

(He hoped it was a kiss, then he could pretend that Theon felt the same way he did.)

Theon leaned in, and if Robb still had his tail it would be thumping against the floor in excitement. 

Soft lips pressed against his for the briefest of moments, and when they separated, Robb could only smile back at Theon helplessly.

He definitely had feelings for the Siren, if only he was brave enough to voice them.

* * *

It was a cold and clear day when Robb finally plucked up the courage to confess his feelings to Theon, courage he had only found after relentless mockery from Jon. He waited until they were sat in their usual places, he on a blanket on a rock, Theon lounging in the shallow pool of water idly turning shells and pebbles over in his hands. 

“Theon, I, I have something to tell you.” Robb said, his feet kicking nervously in the sand, “I think I like you as more than just a friend.” 

Theon raised an eyebrow, “Well, yes? I mean, you have kissed me back now for months?”

Robb felt his mouth drop open in shock, “Wait, those kisses are romantic? I assumed they were just a part of your culture! And I didn’t want to be rude by rejecting them!” 

“You idiot Stark.” Theon said with wonderment in his tone, “I have been kissing you for the reason people normally kiss. Because I love you.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

Theon’s mouth crushed against his, a harsher kiss than before, one which conveyed exactly what the siren felt for Robb. And Robb kissed back with that same passion.

He could hardly believe how stupid he had been, to believe that kisses were merely a friendly part of siren culture, instead of a declaration of Theon’s feelings. And now, now they had so much time to catch up on.

Their lips slid together, the slightly salty tang of seawater upon Theon’s, a tang that Robb could not help but savour.

Their people might still be at war, their families might still be locked in a centuries long feud, but for the moment they merely existed together. For the moment they were just two men in love, and that had to be enough. 


End file.
